


theres a burning in my heart (it calls for you)

by LizMikaelson, saltziepark



Series: black as the sweetness (amber and rosewater in your veins) [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, let's all pretend that they are over eighteen for this smut to work, lizzie and hope might have finally gotten their act together?, post-dark josie, ripper jade, unedited. thats sexy right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizMikaelson/pseuds/LizMikaelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark
Summary: It should have never escalated to this, if Jade was being honest with herself. She tries not to think about the prison world, about ten years stolen from her, about how Ines had tricked her and she fell for it all because of brown hair, sweet eyes, and soft words.Now the eyes are sweeter, the hair lighter, the words even softer coming out of Josie Saltzman’s mouth.orthe one where jade just can't get enough of how good josie tastes
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jade & Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman
Series: black as the sweetness (amber and rosewater in your veins) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675405
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	theres a burning in my heart (it calls for you)

It should have never escalated to this, if Jade was being honest with herself. She tries not to think about the prison world, about ten years stolen from her, about how Ines had tricked her and she fell for it all because of brown hair, sweet eyes, and soft words. 

Now the eyes are sweeter, the hair lighter, the words even softer coming out of Josie Saltzman’s mouth. 

Because trapped in the prison world, she couldn’t deny how good Josie had smelled. How badly she had wanted her.

She’s back now, in the real world, attempting to keep her head above water in a sea ravaged by sharks because nothing was worse than having to relive high school all over again. 

She keeps her distance for a few days after the simulation, but the pull to Josie is like a moth to a flame and she didn’t know how badly she wanted to be burned until they had shared that kiss in her dream (was it a dream?) and now they’re at a party at the Old Mill and Josie is laughing, throwing her head back at something M.G. had said and there, just for a moment, Jade is struck by the delicate curve of Josie’s neck, the dull pounding of Josie’s heartbeat through her pulse point going straight to Jade’s core. 

Nails dig half-moons into her arms before she lets go of herself, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her heart was heavy - cooper turned green with rust. 

A hand through her hair. A fake smile adorning her face, her cheeks pulling taut at the thought of the mosaic of a girl she had been crafted into. Whole, alive, broken, damaged. She inhales deeply, shaking, and a hand grasps her own, bringing her back to the noise, to the laughter. Josie looks at her with such kindness, warm brown eyes that Jade wouldn’t mind falling into again and again. 

“You okay?” Josie asks, tilting her head to whisper in Jade’s ear and the proximity is enough to set Jade’s heart alight once again, chest hammering. She smells so damn good.

“Can we-?” Jade begins, her mouth dry and her voice cracking in her throat. 

“You want to get out of here?” Josie asks, an eyebrow raised in a voice that hinted at sin, that promised salvation but Jade was no angel. Josie might be though, the angel for her damned soul. The light to mirror her darkness. 

They’re in Josie’s room and the siphon is straddling her, hands tangled in long, blonde curls, exposing her neck for Jade (and only Jade). 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jade says, her voice trembling as she grips Josie’s hips, pulling away as her eyes flash dark, her lipstick kissed away so thoroughly by Josie moments before. “I’m a ripper, Josie. You know what hap-”

“I trust you,” Josie breathes, nails scratching down Jade’s neck towards her shoulder blades and the vampire moans into Josie, equal parts conflicted and terrified. “I’ll always trust you. You know your limits, so take it slow, but just _take me, Jade_.”

Jade extends her fangs, mustering every ounce of self-control in the face of those angelic eyes that no doubt spell damnation. One drop of Josie’s blood and she tastes saccharine and sunshine. She tastes like purity, like salvation. And where the bloodlust would normally rush over her, it seems weakened by Josie’s presence, quiet gasps in her ear and hands in her hair. 

There’s a tug on her magic, gentle, just a hint, as Josie siphons from her, their silent signal, grounding her, pulling her back, and Jade pulls away, droplets of blood still on her lips that Josie kisses away. 

_Purify me, purify me._ The words are a mantra in Jade’s mind as she soothes her tongue over the spot where two pricks of her fangs mark Josie’s ivory skin, pulling Josie’s top over her head with an arm wrapped around her back to lavish kisses on her chest, the siphon’s breasts rising and falling in anticipation, in want. 

Purify me, she asks of the girl who saved her. Purify me, she demands, as she slips a hand down Josie’s pants. Josie arches her back towards her, curses slipping from her lips, a little less angelic, and Jade can feel her, dripping under her touch, and has to stop herself from sliding her fangs into Josie’s neck again, unraveling her altogether. 

She makes Josie come undone but it’s her that’s spellbound, words dripping from her lips like prayers as Josie’s heartrate crescendos in her ears before dropping to a steady thrum. 

They really shouldn’t keep doing this. But they do. Moments together that begin sweet and quickly turn savage as Jade hungers for Josie, who gives and gives and gives (and asks for nothing in return).

A study session turns wanton quickly, Jade had barely been paying attention to her notes because Josie had been sitting _too damn close to her_ and her willpower was shot to hell after the first drops of Josie’s blood met her lips.

Josie had decided earlier in the night that it was her goal to distract the blonde, and god, it was working. Finally, after what felt like hours, Josie grew tired of her game and dispensed with the illusion that she was actually studying, pulling Jade on top of her against her headboard, the heady scent of arousal hitting Jade’s senses like a missile. 

Jade was instantly intoxicated, never wanted to do anything other than kiss Josie for the rest of her life. Josie kissed her like it was a challenge, like she had something to prove, like she knew she could unmake Jade with just a flick of her hair, like she wanted to completely ruin her, and oh, Jade is more than willing to let her.

By the time Josie pulled away to move her hair to one side, Jade was breathless and her heart was pounding, and she was sure there was a dazed look on her face as her eyes met Josie’s once more before diving in. Josie pulls her back, her north star, helios guiding her home whenever her mind strays towards the darkness and she begins to forget herself. 

Josie siphons from Jade after she takes her in the library, shoved up against a bookshelf with Josie’s leg hooked around her hip, muttering a spell as she holds one hand to her neck to conceal the two marks, another to Jade’s cheek, eyes locked on her, the intimacy of it all overwhelming. Josie’s shirt is open and Jade licks her lips, tasting Josie, sated, but hungering for her in ways that her body didn’t even think was possible. Jade buttons Josie’s shirt, slowly, trembling, the delicate movement of her hands as she bites her lip, instincts telling her to take her once more, but she swallows them away. 

Hope and Lizzie find them one day at the Old Mill, the tribrid and the blonde quickly dropping each other’s hands as if they had been burned when they see Jade and Josie sprawled out on the couch. Jade’s hand is tangled in Josie’s hair and Josie’s skirt rucked up around her hips and they can’t bring themselves to care as Hope and Lizzie flee to the lake, their laughter ringing out before it’s replaced with moans. 

They sneak into the kitchen another night, grabbing popcorn for a movie and Jade surprises Josie by backing her up against the kitchen island, a smirk dancing upon her face as she intertwines their hands, pushing Josie up on the cool granite.

The siphon understands the war raging within Jade - stolen moments of levity and mirth while she tries to regain a sense of normalcy. 

Jade touches Josie’s chin with two fingers, lifting Josie’s face level with hers before the sense of sight and acknowledgment of the siphon’s own inner turmoil, of her consent, gives way to other more pressing tasks, like sinking her teeth into Josie’s neck and tasting deliverance. 

Josie moans in her ear and its a chorus, a hymn of reckoning and Jade grips Josie tightly, taking her fill, before letting go, taking a step back to breathe, to remember herself. The rules of the school are here for her, to protect her, and everyone else from her, and she understands, and normally, normally, they’re all too easy to obey, to live by, but Josie, so giving underneath her touch, so alive and thrumming with energy makes her forget about everything else. 

Josie grounds her and makes her fly, somehow, someway, simultaneously. 

She unravels her and puts her back together. 

When Jade pulls away, Josie slides her hand over her neck, blood on her fingers, presses them to Jade’s mouth. “Let me taste you now,” she whispers, soft seduction, sugar-sweet, and spins them around, drops to her knees. 

Immortality and supernatural strength have nothing on Josie Saltzman, smiling up at her with doe eyes, and Jade curves her fingers around the granite, holds on as her shorts are pulled to one side and kisses are dotted along her thighs. As Josie stands up to kiss Jade, her need for the vampire’s lips almost as strong as Jade’s need for Josie’s blood, the siphon pushes fingers inside of her that has Jade seeing stars. 

She really should put an end to this, she thinks, hours later, when she can still taste Josie, Josie, Josie on her lips. But Josie sleeping curled next to her, head on her chest, with an arm thrown over Jade, minutes after the movie has started has her torn in two. 

Josie’s chest is rising and falling and her pulse point is bouncing with each beat of the heart that has made room for Jade, the heart that has become her home and her safe place, the heart that drives her into a frenzy with desire and then soothes the tapestry of her soul. That simple movement, of Josie’s heart opening and closing, makes Jade no longer feel fragmented. She no longer feels like her ribcage will split open, despite the constant threat of heartbreak weaving through every single thought she had of Josie. She knows she will throw caution to the wind and fall and fall and fall into Josie Saltzman over and over again. 

Words spring forth on her lips but she quiets them down, placing a kiss to Josie’s forehead and inhaling the scent of her hair, saccharine and sunshine, salvation and perdition, darkness and light. 

**Author's Note:**

> let us know your thoughts?


End file.
